


Mikey's Dom

by RainyDayMEOW



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, Cat Ears, Choking, Collar, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kinky, dom!femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayMEOW/pseuds/RainyDayMEOW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wrote this for my friend Mya who wanted kinky heterosexual sex with a dom!femme. I also posted this on my Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey's Dom

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you asked Mikey Way, your very attractive partner that you have been doing things like, well, this for a while. But not quite like this. This was new for him.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Mikey said a little shakily. You could tell that he was nervous, constantly pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. You soothingly rubbed his arm with your hand, a gentle look on your face.

"What's your safeword?" you ask, as he nervously bites his bottom lip out of habit. 

"Panic." he said after a few seconds pause. You were still rubbing his arm, calming him.

You give him a small, straying peck on the lips, Mikey reluctant to let your lips escape his. "You sure your okay?"

"I am very sure." Mikey said in a confirming tone, while leaning a little bit forward to capture your lips in a heated kiss. You quickly took the lead, pushing against Mikey's hard, so hard that you ended up pushing him against the bed's headboard, trying to pry his lips open with your tongue. He eventually gave in, letting you lick your way into his warm mouth. Mikey let out a long moan when your hands snaked up to his brown hair, pulling ever so slightly. You pulled abruptly, causing Mikey's glasses to slip. He broke the kiss to try and take the glasses off. 

"Keep them on. I like them." you said, in a sharp tone with a slight growl in your voice. You backed him against the headboard again, pressing your chest against his, a smirk on your lips. You snaked your hands into his hair, pulling hard enough to reveal Mikey's tragically unkissed neck. He whimpered, knowing what you were going to do. You latched your lips on to his neck, sucking hard, knowing it would leave a dark, purple mark. Mikey moaned long and breathy at the thought of you just claiming him. You kissed your way from the hickey to his collarbone, nibbling right there. You moved away, getting up off the bed to grab his collar and kitty ears off the toy desk. He whined, knowing exactly what you were grabbing.

You walked over to him, sitting down right in front of him. You placed the cat ears on his head, then fastened the collar around his neck, the hickey peeking out the edge of the little pink fur on the inside of the collar. Both the cat ears and collar were mainly black with pink fur on the inside. The collar had loops for leashes, but that would come later. For now, he was just as beautiful without it, his pale skin contrasting the black collar at his neck. His glasses were perched at the end of his nose, slightly askew. His cheeks were tinged pink, the rest of his shirtless torso was glinted with sweat, along with his bare legs.

"If you need to use your safeword, please do. I won't ever be upset if you need to." Your eyes were filled with concern, knowing that what they were about to do was new for him.

"I promise, I will." he said, lightly patting your shoulder in a reassuring way. You smiled sweetly, kissing his collarbone, moving from there to his nipple, licking and sucking it. He moaned long and hard, looking at you with lust filled, dark eyes. You nibbled it, his hands trying to pull at your hair, then they darted to fist the comforter on the large bed. You stopped licking that nipple, which was a hard nub by the time, to give Mikey a warning look.

"You know that if your hands try to be troublesome, I will have to handcuff you." you glared at him, your tone sharp.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Mikey said quietly. You decided to cut him some slack since this was new for him. You decided to thank him by sucking on his other nipple, until it was a hard nub. You straddled his chest, and placed your hands on his collar. You pulled him by his collar to collide your lips to his. It was a quick, messy kiss. You break the kiss to pull off his boxers to reveal his cock. It was beautiful, long and pale like the rest of him. You ran your fingers through the hair at the base of his cock, teasing him. He moaned, wanting contact, but not daring to move.

"What do you say?" You ask sweetly, stroking the hairs at his base, your forearm poised above his throat to choke him when he's ready.

"Touch me please, Miss. Touch my cock, choke me until I can't breathe." he breathed out, a moan following the response

"Good boy, Mikey. Now you get what you want." you pressed down on his throat with your forearm, just enough to make him not be able to take a full breath, but not hard enough to completely choke him. You grabbed his cock, stroking it up and down, occasionally flicking your thumb over the slit, pre come leaking out of it. He was trying to moan through the choking, short and breathy, eyelids fluttering. The sight of Mikey being so turned on by your dominance turned you on. You could feel the heat pooling at the base of your stomach. You got up and grabbed a condom.

"I'm going to ride you now, okay?" you moved your forearm from his throat, letting him breathe while you take off your panties. You gently rolled the condom onto his cock. You straddled him again, this time your hands placed on his throat to choke him. You lined your entrance up with his cock, feeling the tip at your folds, and you pushed down slowly to take in the whole length. A long, loud moan escaped your lips. You looked at Mikey, with a questioning look in your eyes, making sure he was okay. He nodded, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

You pressed your hands, chocking Mikey while you started to move up and down, a bit slowly at first. Strangled moans escaped his mouth, while his hands fisted the bed sheets. The cat ears were askew, and his glasses moved back to the end of his nose. You sped up, feeling his cock plunge in and out of you quickly. You moaned, short and sharp each time it was fully inside you. Mikey started to try and talk, so you stopped choking him and stopped your thrusts, afraid you took it too far.

"You okay Mikey?" You rubbed your hand on his arm, soothing him if needed.

"I was j-just trying to say I wa-was gonna come." Mikey's voice was rough, coughing from the choking. You knew he was lying. 

"You sure your okay?" You placed your hand on his cheek, stroking your thumb.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said, taking your hand off his cheek and holding it. You lifted up off him, taking the condom off and throwing it away. Mikey was still hard, despite the turn of events.

You placed your hand on his cock, stroking slowly, speeding up as you heard his encouraging moans. You felt the pre come leaking from the tip. You were still wet, but you wanted to take care of Mikey first, since that's your job as a dom.

"I'm gonn-gonna com-" Mikey yelped, coming in your hand. You smirked as you pumped him through his orgasm. You got up and got a paper towel, wiping the mess off your hands and his torso. You threw it away, then grabbed the comforter and covered Mikey with it. You took off his kitty ears and collar, setting them on the toy desk. You crawled under the comforter and cuddled Mikey, feeling his body calm down from the orgasm.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to come." Mikey mumbled out, half asleep. You took off his glasses, which were barely clinging on to his nose. You folded them and put them on the bedside table.

"It's okay Mikey, don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." You left a peck on his nose, then cuddled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

"I'll take care of you in the morning." he whispered quietly. You felt him drift off, knowing you were going to follow suit. You fell asleep to Mikey's heartbeat and heavy breathing.

* * * * * * 

You felt Mikey stroke your arm to wake you up. You grumbled, shifting and then opening your eyes. You weren't quite awake yet.

"Wake up princess, and sit on my face. I did promise to take care of you." Mikey said, soothingly.

Now you were definitely awake.


End file.
